


That Hogwarts AU

by expired



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expired/pseuds/expired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is back at Hogwarts for his seventh year after a rough summer.<br/>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.  
> All mistakes are my own, I'll go back tomorrow to fix them but right now it's 4am and I'm too tired.

Grantaire woke the same way he did every morning, with Courfeyrac's face right above his. However, this morning Courfeyrac was not grinning with all his teeth showing and telling him that breakfast was ready, this morning Courfeyrac was wide-eyed and agitated. It took Grantaire a moment to realise what Courfeyrac was saying.

"Grantaire, shit, it's quarter to 11, crap, we have to go right now."

Grantaire jumped out of bed bleary getting on his clothes that he had thankfully left out the night before. It took him and Courfeyrac less than 5 minutes to get the rest of their belonging in hand before they spun on the spot and apparated.  
They landed on Platform 9 3/4 and checked themselves over to make sure no body parts were missing. 

"Is anything missing Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked, feeling for his nose. Grantaire shook his head no, he didn't think now was the time to tell him one eyebrow was gone. He would maybe mention it later.

They pushed through the crowd of parents and children saying goodbye to them on the platform and made their way to the Hogwarts Express, loading their trunks on. Grantaire took his owl out of the cage and left the cage with his trunk, his owl, Who, happily jumped onto his shoulder.  
Grantaire had named his owl 'Who' just for the pure entertainment he got from it. ( "Hey Comb, tell me a 'Knock knock' joke." "Knock knock." "Who's there." At this point Grantaire would point to his owl and double over with laughter. Nobody found it at all amusing.).

Grantaire's cat, Meow, walked around his ankles. Grantaire's friends still aren't quite sure how he managed to get two pets into Hogwarts in first year but they have a theory that Grantaire used accidental magic and turned his cat into a toy cat which he safely stored into his trunk. Grantaire isn't sure how to tell them that they are nearly correct, apart from that he really did have a soft, plush, toy cat in his trunk which he then turned into a real cat.

Courfeyrac led the way to an empty carriage - well, there was a first year in there alone and had squeaked and left when he saw them open the door - and they settled down on opposite sides, both lying down on the seats. Who flew to the storage rack and nestled in the back while Meow squished Grantaire's organs until she was comfortable enough to rest. Courfeyrac's cat (Achus, named after the Greek spirit of ache and anguish, of course) sat uncomfortably close to Courfeyrac's feet waiting for them to move so he could pounce.

Grantaire closed his eyes, hoping to drift back to sleep when the carriage door opened. He groaned and opened his eyes again, only to find both Bossuet and Bahorel trying to fit through the small door at the same time, he closed his eyes again. Grantaire could hear Courfeyrac quickly sitting up - quickly, in order to avoid his cats claws - and greeting their friends as they came through. Bahorel first, then Bossuet, behind him Joly and Feuilly and Jehan.

Jehan and Feuilly sat on the floor under the window while Bahorel, Bossuet and Joly sat next to Courfeyrac. Grantaire didn't move or open his eyes, he did, however, lift his hand in a greeting. Everybody started chatting about their holidays and Grantaire dozed off, dreaming of the breakfast he didn't have.  
Grantaire was just going to bite into his dream-pancake when the door opened a little to harshly and he startled awake. Enjolras and Combeferre walked in and looked around the carriage. Everybody greeted them and seeing that there were no seats left Enjolras glared (a little too happily) at Grantaire.  
"I'm not moving, sit on the floor." Grantaire said, smiling widely. Enjolras smiled back and sat on Grantaire's shins, planting his feet on his thighs. Grantaire rolled his eyes but  
didn't say anything. Combeferre sat on the floor, leaning against Courfeyrac's legs.

***  
Conversation rolled on. The food trolley passed and everyone got their lunch and extras to eat during the Sorting. They understood the Sorting was a big deal they just didn't see why the couldn't eat during it. Enjolras called it disrespectful but bought some extra Pumpkin Pasties anyway.  
Marius came in for a bit around half way through the train ride, explaining that Eponine had wanted to stay with Gavroche seeing as it's his first year and that he, Cosette and Muischetta were keeping her company.

"So, why did it take you and Combeferre so long to get here?" Grantaire asked Enjolras, gaining his attention. Enjolras held out his hand and dropped a bit of metal into Grantaire's. Grantaire inspected the item and noticed the 'Head Boy' imprinted on the badge.

Grantaire smiled. "We knew you would get it! Well done!" Grantaire turned to face Courfeyrac. "Oi, Courfeyrac! You owe me 3 Galleons." Courfeyrac looked up, noticing the badge in Grantaire's hand and rolled his eyes, Courfeyrac had been betting on Combeferre.

"Oh, come on. We made that bet in first year."

"A bet's a bet. Sorry I don't make the rules." Grantaire grinned.

"I'll pay you when we get there." Courfeyrac grumbled.

Grantaire turned back to Enjolras who was looking at him in shock.

"First year? Why did you think I would get it?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah, on the first morning when we got there you complained that the house elves shouldn't have to clean out rooms for us when we were perfectly able to do it ourselves. We made the bet as you were making your bed." Grantaire said as Enjolras smirked.

"I was right, they shouldn't have to clean our roo-" Enjolras stopped as Grantaire closed his eyes again, effectively ignoring him. Grantaire could feel Enjolras glaring at him.  
***  
Half an hour before the train was due to stop in Hogsmeade a few of them left at a time to go get changed into their robes. Robes made Grantaire feel insane. He always got them made to fit but they were still too big or too small in places, the sleeves were too long but around the shoulders were too tight. Maybe he should go to a different tailor.  
The train pulled to a stop and everybody shuffled off. Hagrid's booming voice went through the crowd. "First yirs! Come o'er here and get yer self a boat. Hello Jehan, how are ye?" 

"I'm great Hagrid, see you later!" Jehan called over, waving.

They walked over to the carriages, letting Grantaire choose the right one. He found the one pulled by his favourite Thestral and patted it before he got in.  
The ride up to Hogwarts was enjoyed by everyone. It was a clear night, although a bit windy. Grantaire swore the stars and moon always shined a bit brighter on September 1st. Hogwarts came into view and they held a breath. Grantaire had tears in his eyes. Finally, finally, he could get back to a place that loved him, filled with people who loved him. Everybody noticed his eyes shining but nobody said anything. 

They filled into the Great Hall, splitting up to go to their own tables. Marius, Cosette and Feuilly made their way to Hufflepuff's table. Eponine and Bahorel to Slytherin's. Jehan, Bosseut and Joly to Ravenclaw's. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Combeferre to Gryffindor's.

The Sorting went along slowly. Grantaire finished both his Chocolate Frogs before it was finished and had started eating some of Enjolras' Pumpkin Pasties. Professor McGonagall said her welcome speech and soon announced the feast could start. ("Although I see some of you have started early, again.").

Enjolras and Combeferre had to help lead the new first years to the right common rooms but had said they would meet them in their dorm.

Grantaire and Courfeyrac slowly made their own way up. First going to the Kitchens to say hello and get more snacks. Arms loaded with different foods they walked to Gryffindor tower. They soon realised that they didn't know the password for the new year, however. 

"What if we shout really loud?" Courfeyrac suggested. "No, wait, lets 'accio' someone to the door, they should realise then right?"

Grantaire grinned, "You know who would really hate being dragged?"

"Enjolras." They both said at the same time.

Both boys got their wands out, they would need the power from both wands to get Enjolras to the door.

" On three, okay? One, two three!" Grantaire said. 

"Accio Enjolras!" They both shouted.

A strangled cry of shock was heard from inside along with snickering, probably Combeferre.  
Enjolras opened the portrait looking furious. His hands rested on his hips and he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could Grantaire and Courfeyrac quickly squeezed past.

"Let's leave the shouting for another time, Enjolras, when there aren't so many first years to scare, especially on the first day." Combeferre called over. Enjolras resigned. Combeferre was an angel, Grantaire thought.

The common room, slowly became vacated until it was only the four Gryffindor 7th years. Enjolras and Combeferre soon left to their dorm too.

"Are you going to mention the summer at all to anyone?" Courfeyrac asked.

Grantaire sighed. "Not yet, I'll wait and if someone asks I might tell them." 

Courfeyrac nodded. "Should we go to bed? We have to be up early."

Grantaire groaned but stood aswell, he'll deal with the questions as they come, for now all he has to do is get up in time tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'll try to update this at least once a week, sorry in advance if I don't.  
> Sorry if it's a bit OOC, especially Enjolras being really smiley, I wanted to make him seem more human.


End file.
